May We Meet Again
by The Flying Monkey
Summary: A B/V set on Namek. Not really a romance, Its more of a prequel to my other fic, which I have not typed up yet (But it is written peeps!) ^.^ R&R! Complete!!!!!****
1. This one is the first

Okay Peeps! Hi there! This is the Flying Monkey at your service. This is my VERY FIRST fic...So! No big flames! Ever heard of constructive criticism?! Sorry, don't mind me, I'm a bit exited because today on DBZ, Veggie is back! YAY!!!! Okay, on with the story..  
  
Disclaimer: (Almost forgot! ^.^ I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters because I have a hard time spelling diccionary. So take that banana heads! *Sticks tounge out*  
  
"Where did that Goddamn annoying brat get off to with my Dragonball?" Raged Vegeta, flying over the barren countryside of Namek. He suddenly stopped, floating in mid-air. "What the-" he started as spotted a glimpse of a round, white structure. The saiyin landed softly and got behind a rock. Peeking out, he observed a blue-haired genius cleaning and mumbling to herself. Vegeta suddenly remembered her, she was the silly girl who admired Zarbon until he turned into the monster/Zarbon. And Vegeta himself had threatened her to get the Dragonball from that short bald-headed weakling. "Wait a second," he said to himself, "maybe she has the Dragonball! And even if she doesn't, there is a good chance that she knows who has it and where it is." Vegeta smirked. Maybe she would prove useful after all.  
  
Transition (da de dee dum!)~  
  
Bulma grumbled to herself as she opened the back of her Earth-Namek-Radio with a screwdriver. "Whats the use of cleaning anyway? I mean, no one cares, they just say 'oh, hi Bulma, we have to go.' Stupid Krillen and Gohan leaving me alone on this miserable planet. I think we would have had those Dragonballs and already be on our way home if it werent for that stupid Vegeta getting in our way and stealing our Dragonballs. Ah! Annoying Vegeta. I wish Goku would come and beat the crap out of him and- Suddenly, someone grabbed her wrists and wrapped a hand around her mouth. "Now, I'm not that bad, am I?" said a voice by her ear. Bulma's eyes widened in shock as she broke free of the grip and turned around only to realize that the voice had come from none other than Vegeta himself. She stumbled backwards, tripping on a rock and falling to the ground. She curled up in a ball with her arms covering her head, trying to protect herself from any oncoming energy blasts. But there were none. Bulma opened her eyes to find that she was being carried. She watched in horror as the ground and her capsule house flew away. Now, she was mad. She started screeching in Vegeta's ear. "Let me down! Where are you taking me!? What do you want!? When goku finds out, I swear to Kami he will you, you son of a-" Vegeta tuned her out. *I cant take mush more of this incessant screeching.* Without a word, Vegeta raised his arm and hit Bulma across her face. Bulma collapsed in his arms. "Much better.' Said Vegeta.  
  
Okay, I know its short, but don't worry, I've got the whole thing written on paper so it wont take that long to update. Read and go yell at a squirrel. Er.I mean review! ^.^ 


	2. It will be Chapter 2

Okay! Hi again! TFM is here! I wasn't going to write this chappie now, but your reviews fueled me. (I only have two at the moment ^.^) Anyway.here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer. So, I disclaim DBZ and all its characters. I don't own them, all right! They are disclaimed from me. Disclaim. Okay, I'm done. ^.^  
  
Note: * are thoughts*  
  
  
  
Vegeta flew to where he had hidden the Dragonballs he already had in his possession ad set the unconscious Bulma down of a rock. He stood there for a moment examining her. She was beautiful all right, creamy skin as white as snow (I feel like I'm writing about Snow White! Hey, does Vegeta even know what snow is? Oh well.) Her shining cerulean hair fell about her shoulders, Vegeta was in a trance. He let his arm extend down until it was just inches from her face. Suddenly Vegeta woke up, shaking his head and withdrawing his arm quickly. His thoughts left Bulma reluctantly as he sat on a rock around the corner of a rocky cliff, his back facing Bulma. Bulma woke up to a throbbing side of her face. She put her hand to it, trying to remember where she was. It all came back suddenly, and she looked frantically around for Vegeta. She spotted him with his back to her and she slowly backed up. She looked to make sure that Vegeta was still on the rock, then turned and ran in the other direction. After two steps she slammed into something solid and fell backwards. Regaining her balance, she recovered and stood up quickly, stumbling slightly. Looking at what she has slammed into, she muttered, "crap." Vegeta stood standing with his arms crossed and a look of amusement on his face. "Weren't running away, now, were we?" He asked, smirking. "I-I-I" Bulma stuttered. Vegeta took a step forwards as Bulma stepped back, slamming into a cliff wall. Vegeta proceeded to take steps forward, until his face was just inches from hers. " No, you shouldn't run away, there are dangerous people and things out there. And we wouldn't want you to get hurt, now would we?" Their eyes locked for a moment, fear in Bulma's and amusement in Vegeta's. Vegeta pulled away. "Now, where is the Dragonball I want?" "I, I-I don't know." Bulma managed to get out. "I'm only going to ask once more." Vegeta said, forming a ki ball in one hand. "Krillin and Gohan have it!" Bulma blurted out, clapping a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. "Very good." Ki ball disappearing from Vegeta's hand.  
  
  
  
Okay!!! Sorry that was sorta short, but its late and I'm tired. ZZZZZZ... That's me sleeping. Next chapter will probably be out tomorrow night. Okay.Ja ne! ^.^ TFM(-----Really cool person that lives for DBZ! 


	3. I dub thee, the 3rd Chapter

Hi there! Here I am, as I promised! Okay, I am so energetic right now because of the episode that I saw of DBZ. Goku was trying to convince Vegeta to fuse with him, and he said that everyone they cared about was a part of Buu now, even Bulma. And Vegeta was all, *Gasp* And he looked down at the ground and growled, like he was fighting away screams or something. And I was like, AWWWWWW!!!!!!! ANYWAY.On to the fic! Oh, by the way, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!! I love them!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters. If I did, I would be fluent in Japanese (Which I am learning right now! Isn't that cool!? ^.^)  
  
  
  
Note thingy: Okay, in this chappy, there are some mind communications *X- Files music plays* those will be expressed as ~communications~ Also, *are bulmas thoughts* and are Vegetas thoughts Got it! Good! ^.^  
  
Vegeta tilted his head to the sky, trying to detect the faint kis of the earthlings.  
  
Bulma stood unmoving, thinking rapidly. *Great, I'm going to die today. Krillin and Gohan too, AND I DON'T HAVE ANY LIP-GLOSS! (Sorry peeps, I had to add that ^-^) I should have just left Goku in the woods when I first met him, but nooooo, I had to have to make a wish on the Dragonballs for a perfect boyfriend.*  
  
Vegeta looked at the woman. She was talking, yet her lips weren't moving.  
  
Bulma noticed Vegeta looking at her strangely. *Crap, now hes going to kill me*  
  
"No" Vegeta said  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm not going to kill you."  
  
Bulma's eyes went wide. "Y-You can read minds?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how did you know what I was thinking?"  
  
What are you talking about, woman?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms.  
  
Bulma's temper got the better of her. "Are you deaf or something?! Never mind!"  
  
Vegeta's eyebrow lifted in amusement.  
  
"If you're going to ask me a question you should know what you're talking about! I know what I'm talking about, but you, you're so clueless!"  
  
Vegeta started laughing.  
  
"What's so goddamn funny?!" Bulma screeched  
  
"You'll never win, woman."  
  
"I HAVE A NAME!" She stepped up to him and lifted her hand to slap him, but it was caught halfway to his face, she tried the same with the other hand, but it was also ineffective. (Ooh, Bulmas temper really got her in trouble!)  
  
"Puny Earthling." Said Vegeta. "Do you think you can even touch me? I wouldn't even feel it if you did succeed to slap me. Now I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. Pity. It was getting so amusing." With that, Vegeta raised his hand and hit Bulma across the head, knocking her out.  
  
She'll be out for a while  
  
  
  
I'm done with this chappie!!! That's happy. Okay, I think I'll type up the next chapter tomorrow, before Adult Swim is on. Inuyasha is so cool. (But nothing compared to DBZ) Bye! ^.^ TFM 


	4. If you read this, you will be reading ch...

Hi Everyone! What is up? I know I can tell you, A couple of airplanes, some birds, clouds, ya know! Okay, that was enough weirdness. Oh, wait, there is no such thing! ^.^ Okay here is chapter four (After the Disclaimer, of course!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't even own a penny. Why would I own DBZ? I don't! That will happen when Monkeys fly out of Madonna's butt. (I was watching Saturday Night Live too much ^.^)  
  
*Bulmas thoughts* Vegetas thoughts  
  
Vegeta set Bulma down and observed her. He looked at her skin, her hair, her eyes. He felt the same feeling as he did before, when he first observed her closely. It was like he was in a trance, mesmerized by her beauty. He let his hand extend to her face, and stroked it gently, just to feel it, to actually touch something soft and gentle. All his life he had lived as a cold warrior, never had he touched something so soft.  
  
Bulma awoke, keeping her eyes shut. Something, someone was stroking her. It felt good. *Wait a second, the only one here is.*  
  
Bulmas eyes snapped open. She drew away sharply, as Vegeta stepped backwards.  
  
"What the hell were you doing?" She snapped.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
I will NOT shut up, pervert!" Bulma yelled  
  
"QUIET!" Vegeta roared, and Bulma shut up.  
  
Now I have to focus. The girls friends will be coming back to where I found her pretty soon. Once they get there, I'll make them give me the Dragonball, then I'll kill them all.  
  
"You said you weren't going to kill me." Bulma choked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just said-  
  
"I didn't say anything, woman!"  
  
"But I heard you. You said that Krillin and Gohan were going to come back and you were going to get the Dragonball then," Bulma gulped, "kill us all. You said that you weren't going to kill me, earlier."  
  
"How did you know what I was thinking?" Vegeta choked. "Huh?"  
  
"That was what I was just thinking."  
  
Blue met black as their eyes met.  
  
All of a sudden, Vegeta had Bulma by the shirt.  
  
"Where are you really from?!" He shouted.  
  
"Earth!" Bulma squeaked  
  
"Tell the truth!" Vegeta yelled, slamming her into the rock cliff.  
  
"I swear! I'm from earth! Let me go!"  
  
Vegeta did not let go. "What kind of spell did you put on me?!"  
  
"Nothing! I don't know what's happening! Just let me down!"  
  
Vegeta stopped. He let go of Bulma's shirt, and she fell to the ground.  
  
"You don't know whats going on, do you?" Vegeta said quietly  
  
"No, you idiot! I have no fricking idea!" Bulma said.  
  
"I will not kill you." Vegeta said, walking away  
  
Bulma looked up at Vegeta. "Does this mean I'm free?"  
  
"No" He said, turning around. "I wouldn't just set you free. I still have to get my Dragonball remember?"  
  
*Kami, this guy is impossible*  
  
  
  
Okay doke people! I know this might be a little confusing and all, so I'll just explain really quick. Bulma and Vegeta are meant to be together, so they have the bond that is popular in so many fics, but in this fic, it comes a little bit earlier. Is that a good enough explanation for ya? Okay, the next Chapter will be up probably tomorrow, because I don't have school. YAY!!!! Bye!! Oh.REVIEW (just a couple of words will keep me going, people!) ^.^ (--My trademark smile thingy 


	5. Last Chapter Sniff Sniff Chapter 5

This is the last chapter peeps! But it is not the end of the story, don't worry. I'll start on the sequel soon, But I don't know what I'll call it. Just click on my pen name, and it'll tell you what stories I have written, and then click on the story name. It takes place in the three years, ya know, the famous ones. Okay, to the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, but if I did, I would eat a banana, Er.I mean, rule the world.  
  
*Bulmas thoughts* Vegetas thoughts ~Telepathic communications~  
  
  
  
Vegeta sensed two low kis near. He could tell that they were the girls friends. He glanced at the girl, she was asleep. He had been surprised when she had fallen asleep in his presence. It was almost as if she trusted him. No, she couldn't trust him, Vegeta didn't even trust himself. Maybe she was just very tired. That must be it. She was probably worn out from being taken captive. Vegeta knew what it felt like, when he had been taken by Freiza when he was young. He never knew what it was like to feel compassion, for he had never experienced someone who had felt compassion for him, he never had anyone to miss, anyone to protect. But he didn't need that. A good warrior has no such need for emotions. He picked up the girl and headed to where he felt the two kis.  
  
The saiyain-jin landed softly behind a rock and shook the woman. "Wake up." He said gruffly. Bulma's eyelids fluttered.  
  
"Huh? Where are we?" she asked.  
  
Her eyes grew wide when she heard Krillin and Gohan's voice calling her name.  
  
"Kril- She started, but Vegeta wrapped a gloved hand around her mouth. She looked at him angrily.  
  
~ Vegeta: I will not kill you~  
  
~Bulma: Don't hurt Krillin and Gohan!~  
  
~Vegeta: I will NOT take orders from you.~  
  
Bulma glared at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta grabbed her two wrists, firmly but not painfully. He pushed her out from behind the rock.  
  
"Bulma!" Krillin said, eyes growing wide when he saw who was holding her captive.  
  
"Oh no! It's V-Vegeta!" Stuttered a scared Gohan.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt her Vegeta!" Cried Krillen.  
  
"That wont happen if you give me the Dragonball." Said Vegeta, smirking.  
  
"Never! Shouted Krillen  
  
"Have it your way then," said Vegeta, forming a ki ball next to Bulma's head.  
  
"Okay!!!" Krillin said. "Here." He gave Vegeta the Dragonball.  
  
"Much better." He said, letting go of Bulma and pushing her away. She fell to the ground.  
  
~Ow, you bastard! That hurt!~  
  
"I could kill you all," Vegeta said thoughtfully, turning around. "But, I wont." He flew off, leaving a speechless Krillin and Gohan staring at Bulma, who was smiling.  
  
~May We Meet Again~  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay!!! How was it? You have to review, cuz if you don't I wont go on to the sequel! Hahahahaha! Well, G'bye for now peeps! Have a fun time waiting for my next story! 


End file.
